crees que soy bella Watanuki?
by akira kagami
Summary: Una noche cualquiera Yuuko le pregunta a Watanuki si es bella que concecuencias traera al no responderle hiba a ser un one shot pero vere como subir mas RxR


**Hola este one-shot no es mio sino de Pirate Crissis yo solo lo tradusco **

**Pirate crissis  
I added some words to your one shot to be understood better and thanks again for letting me translate it for me really love the story**

Crees que soy bella, Watanuki? "

La pregunta ha venido de la nada y dejando a Watanuki un poco más confundido. "Que-¿qué decir, Yuuko-san?" No podía ver una salida para poner fin al incomodo ambiente, con la esperanza de que fuera a cambiar el tema como a menudo ella lo hacia. Ellos estaban en el área de cocina de la tienda de Yuuko, Watanuki hacia la cena y Yuuko, Maru y Moro sus obstáculos generales. Hace apenas unos segundos, todos habían exclamado sobre alguno antiguo vino que Yuuko había encontrado en un armario, y ahora, su jefa salía con una extraña pregunta.

"¿Cómo responderás la pregunta?"

"Pues," Puso mucha concentración volteando el filete para freírlo, pero en ese instante tenia las mejillas mas rojas que el de un filete crudo. "Creo que."

"BIEN WATANUKI."

Y ahí fue cuando Yuuko dio por terminada la conversación. Que tenia que ver si Yuuko san era bella todas las ordenes que le daba parecían muy bien planeadas, como se le ocurría semejante pregunta era mas que obvio que estaba forzado a decir que…

----

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Murmuró Watanuki a nadie en particular. La cena concluyó con bastante facilidad, Yuuko quería enviarle a la casa de Watanuki con los restos y algunos extraños caramelos que había comprado recientemente. Watanuki se quedo atónico "! Solo eso! ,-como era posible que una mujer pudiera ser tan fría ¿A caso algún gerente trata de esa manera a sus empleados?-Corrección Yuuko no era una cual quiera- En serio! "- era peor…

Realmente no había notado que cuando salió de la casa de Yuuko, una calurosa niebla había comenzado a rodearlo Lo que parecía extraño, pero no era una gran preocupación. Conocía estas calles lo suficientemente bien como para encontrar el camino, incluso si todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaran. La niebla se espesa de un momento a otro, nuevamente empezó a avanzar cuando vio a una mujer de pie en la esquina de una calle, bajo un farol que parecía que se apagaría ya que empezaba a parpadear.

Ella llevaba una máscara quirúrgica, como si tuviera un resfriado. En sus manos, ella llevaba un aplastado y delgado paquete envuelto en papel marrón. La mujer estaba vestida de colores neutrales, Watanuki sorprendió por lo hermosa que era esa dama. De largo pelo negro que le llegaba a la cintura, libre de cualquier liga o broche. Ella no era bonita en la forma en que Himawari lo era, pero era una belleza clásica que no se podía apreciar desde el lejano lugar de Watanuki. Su pálida clavícula puede verse por debajo de ese corte bajo ligeramente superior, pero su vestido era muy discreto, aunque a la vez elegante. Ella no parecía envejecer. Ella no podría haber sido mayor que Yuuko; de hecho, podría ser menor que Yuuko ya que parecía cuatro o cinco años menor.

Watanuki se sentía mal por que dársele mirando de esa manera, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Tomó su ritmo para caminar despacio, sólo se preguntaba cuántos años tenia Yuuko. La luz se torno violenta.

"¿Crees que soy bella?"

La voz era suave y quebrada, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, que fue de alguna manera muy clara a través de la mascarilla quirúrgica. Watanuki salió violentamente de sus pensamientos y por una extraña razón Watanuki miro su rostro, logrando una mirada de confusión.

"Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?" Pidió disculpándose. "Yo no la escuche."

"¿Crees que soy bella?" Fue un poco más fuerte esta vez, pero también más firme, aún con la máscara. La cuestión exige una respuesta. El farol ondeaba de nuevo, el baile como la llama de una vela de un soplo de viento.

"sí", finalmente respondió Watanuki.

El silencio que siguió a su respuesta fue un poco incómodo y nervioso. Las manos de la mujer fueron lentamente a su rostro, sus dedos eran largos y delgados pasaron por su

Mandíbula, asta fue detrás de las orejas, tirando de las cuerdas de la máscara. Watanuki miraba con horror cuando la máscara cayó al suelo.

Debajo de la sangre dentro de la máscara, la mujer tenía la boca pintada con lápiz labial rojo. De las esquinas de sus labios, sin embargo, la sonrisa se extendía sangrientos cortes ampliarse hasta las orejas, de color rojo y podrido crudo. Cuando sus labios hacia arriba convertido en una sonrisa, todos los dientes puede ser visto a través de la mejilla. Todos son blancos y perfectos, salvo por la sangre carmesí que los vaciaron. La luz es era mas fuerte de lo que el recordaba, dando el efecto de una luz estroboscopia, haciendo todo muy surrealista.

"¿Todavía crees que soy bella?" Ella susurró, desenrollando el paquete que tenía en sus brazos. Reflejando en la niebla lo que el papel marrón oculta era un cuchillo de carnicero. El farol se apago inmediatamente reflejado en el cuchillo que la mujer planteó suavemente. Ella lo mantuvo firme como si se tratara de una flor. "? Aun así?" Un silencio que fue el eco de las palabras en el callejón. Watanuki sentía las manos y las piernas temblando se sentía débil. Quería correr, pero no sabía donde podría ir.

Crees que estoy hermosa, Watanuki? Yuuko hizo eco en su mente. ¿Cómo responderás la pregunta?

Watanuki buscó, más allá de la sonrisa los ojos de la mujer. Se trataba de un hermoso color gris, horrorizada y triste a la vez. Watanuki aclaro su voz.

"Sí", respondió con una sonrisa triste, "Sí, eres muy hermosa."

"Gracias", susurró la mujer, y la cuchilla cayó al suelo, que no iso sonido alguno cuando callo al suelo s. "Gracias, eres muy amable."

El viento soplo, sólo un poco. La mujer y la niebla desaparecieron.

En la tiendo de Yuuko

"Kuchisake Onna-es como la llaman ahora". Yuuko explicó al día siguiente cuando Watanuki se puso un delantal sobre su ropa. Era domingo, y Yuuko lo vio necesario para limpiar algunos de los antiguos armarios en la parte trasera de la tienda. "Su nombre se ha perdido muchos, muchos años atrás."

"¿Qué pasó con ella?" Watanuki poniéndose un pañuelo atado alrededor de su cabeza para mantener su pelo fuera de su rostro. "Ella sonaba tan triste en la primera..."

"La leyenda es que había un señor samurái que era muy potente en su tierra, pero muy violentos también. Tenía una bella esposa, un verdadero premio, que lo amaba mucho, mucho. Ella era un poco vana, por supuesto, pero no era de vez en cuando? "El samurái la tenia rendida sus pies- Watanuki fue por un pasillo de vuelta a los armarios que es necesario limpiar- "Pero, naturalmente, era tan bella que pronto se convirtió en sospechoso. "¿Cómo puede ella sólo amare a mi?" "No tengo buena apariencia", "Ella es demasiado buena para mí..." Ese tipo de cosas. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez hubo alguien que le gustaba, que no era leal a él.

Watanuki apretó el mango del plumero, más cerca Yuuko alcanzo el armario y abrió las puertas de ellas. Apilados a las estanterías f años y años de basura, y más de los artefactos y cositas que Yuuko a menudo recogidas.

"En un día llego borracho y con mucha rabia una noche, se enfrenta a ella. Ella vacila en virtud de sus demandas, sorprendido de que incluso consideran que cualquier otra persona que amaba". – seguía relatando mientras Yuuko llegaba a la plataforma superior, y derribó una espada que se alza sobre un negro, lacado de base. Ella suavizo sus dedos de su empuñadura, su puño envuelto estaba empezando a sangrar. "Él tomó su espada, y el rostro de la muchacha cortándole de oreja a oreja a la mujer que no parar de llorar," ¿Quién va a pensar que eres hermosa ahora? "-Watanuki cerró los ojos, y él podía imaginar la escena-la hoja ensangrentada, la mujer tendida en el suelo, sollozando.

"Se dice," Yuuko continuó, "que murió esa noche. Otros dicen que ella mató a sí misma a causa de su rostro desfigurado. Aún que otros dicen que murió por el hombre que amaba mucho. Todas las historias siguen siendo las mismas en la que termina, sin embargo: regresó como un espíritu vengativo, y tomó la vida del hombre, cortando el rostro del hombre con la misma forma en que se encuentra el suyo. Todavía vaga esta tierra, haciéndoles a los demás lo que le hicieron a ella, si tu respuesta es incorrecta. Si tienen miedo de ella, o si digo que no, te persigue a tu puerta y te mata. Hay desviaciones, pero nunca he creído que trabajen... "

Watanuki abrió los ojos y miró a Yuuko, cuya parte posterior se convirtió para él. Así que ella sabía. Ella sabía que se reuniría su última noche...

"Basta de cuentos!" La bruja dio el anuncio con un gran florecimiento. "¡A trabajar!"

Lo sabia -murmuraba, hizo como se le dijo, lenta y cuidadosamente tirando cosas frente a las estanterías, y llamando a Maru y Moro para que lo ayudara a cabo.

Yuuko sentada en el jardín momentáneamente con la espada, ignorando el caos interior. Ella tiró de él a partir de su vaina, haciendo que la luz de la luna bañara la hoja de la espada como si tratase de limpiarla. Estaba en perfecto estado, a excepción de las manchas oscuras de la sangre de una mujer inocente que le cortaron la cara cientos de años atrás.

"El cielo no tiene rabia como el amor convertido al odio, ni el infierno una furia como una mujer despreciada".


End file.
